


The Photographer

by Inell



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Photography, Romance, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Written in 2006
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 09:10:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4429604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inell/pseuds/Inell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione does something special for her fiance’s birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Photographer

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally Published: August 16, 2006_

“Have you ever posed before?”  
  
“Never like this.”  
  
“There’s no need to be nervous. We’ll just do what feels comfortable. I promise that we’ll stop if you start to feel awkward.”  
  
Hermione nodded but didn’t relax. She already felt ridiculous and the session hadn’t even begun. She studied the large bed that dominated the right side of the studio. The sheets were a deep crimson that probably photographed very well and the frame was a dark wood that she couldn’t place. At first glance, it looked like someone’s sensually decorated bedroom, and she couldn’t help but compare it to the simple blue cotton sheets and antique frame in her bedroom.  
  
“Why don’t you tell me why you’re here, Miss Granger?”  
  
She looked at the photographer and felt her anxiety increase. “My fiancé’s birthday is next week,” she explained as she rubbed her palm over her arm. “When I asked what he wanted, he refused to tell me because he’s got some silly idea about gifts being unimportant when you’re in love. I’m afraid he’s a romantic.”  
  
“Oh, that is terrible,” the photographer mocked. His full lips curled into an amused smile. “You say it like it’s some sort of disease yet I know that many women I’ve met would love to have such a man.”  
  
“Yes, well, they can just find someone else because he’s mine,” she said firmly. While his romantic nature might be somewhat intolerable to her logical, non-nonsense mind, she had started to get used to it over time. “However, to get back to answering your question, he didn’t give me a list of appropriate birthday gifts so I was forced to think of something on my own. I know him rather well after the last few years, of course, and decided that this would be suitable.”  
  
“I’m sure he’ll enjoy it,” the photographer murmured as his green eyes swept over Hermione in a way that made her feel naked.   
  
She frowned and tried to calm herself because it was obvious that this entire situation was making her far more nervous than she cared to admit. The photographer ran his fingers through his hair and she noticed how the light caught the natural blond highlights mixed among the darker brown strands. She blinked as she looked away to focus on the large bed.  
  
“Would you like to start with a few shots until you’re more comfortable or do you want to go ahead and decide on your wardrobe?”  
  
“No point wasting time,” she decided after considering the options. She rubbed her palms over her arms and wondered for the hundredth time if she could actually do this. While she had no problems being naked with her lover, there was a big difference between casual nudity or sex versus posing for provocative photos in bits of silk and lace. Her hips were curvy, her tummy wasn’t flat, her breasts weren’t overly large, and photos would surely capture every blemish, wrinkle, and unattractive part of her.  
  
“That’s not a very healthy attitude,” the photographer mused as he fiddled with his camera. “There are times when it’s good to go slow and just enjoy yourself.”  
  
“I’m not particularly patient, Mister Pucey, nor does the whole ‘stop and smell the roses’ saying mean very much to me. However, I’m not always in a hurry and I do enjoy myself, quite a lot over recent years,” she informed him.   
  
“I’d say that your fiancé must be an extremely patient man or he’s somehow mastered the ability to get you to relax,” he muttered as he gave her a look that indicated he didn’t quite believe her.  
  
“My fiancé knows how much my work means to me and respects that but still manages to distract me in a variety of interesting ways whenever he feels I need a break,” she told him. “Now can we get this wardrobe decided so we can do this before I decide that a box of chocolate covered caramels makes a suitable birthday gift?”  
  
“You won’t cancel this session now,” the photographer said confidently. “You find the idea intriguing and want to do something daring for once. I can see it in those pretty brown eyes, you know? There’s this desire to walk on the wild side and let your hair down, to be sexy and get in touch with your sensuality.”  
  
“It’s amazing how much my eyes say when I’m mostly thinking that the room is chilly and wondering if I need to buy milk on the way home,” she said dryly even as she shifted and resisted the urge to bite her lip as she thought about his words. They weren’t untrue but she wasn’t yet ready to admit that she found the idea of posing for photographs arousing.  
  
He arched a brow and gave her a look that indicated he didn’t believe her but, thankfully, let the matter drop. Instead, he stopped fiddling with the camera and walked over to a wardrobe that was near the window. “The clothes you can select are in here,” he told her as he opened the doors to reveal a variety of lingerie in a multitude of colors. She was surprised at the extensive selection and several colors caught her attention.  
  
When she reached the wardrobe, she scanned the various clothes to see if anything truly appealed to her. She blushed when she removed one item and realized that the knickers didn’t actually have a crotch and the matching bra was missing the cups. She hurriedly put that back and chose a long nightgown with a pretty lace bodice. It looked similar to one she actually owned, which made it comfortable. She wasn’t sure if comfortable was what she was supposed to choose, though.  
  
“That’s a very sensual gown,” he said. “The color would look amazing with your hair and your nipples would barely be visible through the lace, which makes it very enticing. Would you like to try that one first?”  
  
“First?” she asked as she felt her cheeks flush from the picture his words painted in her mind. She looked at him and noticed that he was looking at a dark blue scrap of silk with various straps. It took her a moment to realize that it was a corset with a matching garter belt. “Mister Pucey, do you think something else would be more suitable?”  
  
“Call me Adrian,” he said as he dragged his long fingers along the blue silk. “This is very sexy. I can see the picture in my head quite clearly. Your long legs encased in black stockings, the corset molding to the curve of your breasts, your nipples pressing hard against the fabric, the knickers riding low on your hips as you lie on the bed and beckon the camera closer, seducing it so easily.”  
  
Hermione gulped and looked away from him, not at all convinced that she could seduce the camera at all. She clutched the safe and practical nightgown tightly and worried her bottom lip as she tried to decide if she could be daring enough to wear the naughtier lingerie. “I think I’ll start with the nightgown,” she said softly, wishing she were more brazen and bold. Unfortunately, she just wasn’t particularly daring unless she’d had time to warm up and her fiancé was being exceptionally attentive and charming.  
  
“We’ll save this one for later,” he decided as he winked at her and walked back to the camera. “If you’d like to change behind the screen, feel free or you can just change there.”  
  
She went behind the screen and began to unbutton her shirt. Her hands were shaking, though not with nerves. It was exciting to be doing this even if she was slightly terrified. Once her shirt and skirt were off and neatly folded, she unclasped her bra and slid it off. Her breasts swayed with her movements and she noticed that her nipples were already hard. She toyed with the waist of her knickers, not sure if she should remove those or not. She wasn’t ready to face the photographer, to face Adrian, without her knickers so she kept them on.   
  
The nightgown fit perfectly, clinging to her curves and making her breasts look bigger than they actually were. There was a slit in the front that she hadn’t noticed when it was hanging up. She was glad she’d kept her knickers on since the slit went nearly that high and flashed a lot of leg when she moved. The lace of the bodice rubbed against her bare nipples as she smoothed the fabric down past her hips. She ran her fingers through her hair, feeling it fall down her bare back in unmanageable curls.  
  
“Everything okay?”  
  
“Yes,” she said as she realized that she couldn’t put this off any longer. She stepped out from behind the screen and faced Adrian. “I’m ready.”  
  
“Wow,” he murmured as he stared at her far longer than necessary. The feminine part of her was thrilled at his reaction while the logical part told her she needed to get these photos done so she could get dressed. He licked his lips and picked up his camera. “I want you by the window. Just lean your back against it and look at me.”  
  
The window? Hermione had expected him to have her lie on the bed and make pouty lips at the camera. She walked over to the window and leaned against it, feeling the warm glass on her back. She looked at him, waiting for her next instructions.  
  
“Arch your back slightly. Like this,” he said as he reached her and moved his hand behind her back. He pulled her out slightly from the window and then tugged the nightgown down until her breasts were barely covered.   
  
She bit her lip when the back of his hand grazed her nipple and watched him as he fixed her hair and moved her arms. It was more work than she’d expected, but she found it interesting that he could look at her and see a scene in his head so easily. By the time he was finished, her hair surrounded her face, her breasts were about to spill from the wine-colored fabric, and the slit was casually pushed back to reveal her leg.  
  
“Lick your lips,” he said as he raised the camera and began to take photographs. “Look at me and think about sex. Think about your naughtiest fantasy, Hermione. Now arch your back a little more. Perfect. Trail your hand along your ribs for me now. Good girl. Oh, just like that. Touch your breast, just cup it from the bottom as if you’re offering it to me.”  
  
It was surprising how easily she obeyed him. She only hesitated momentarily before forcing herself to go with it. By the time he lowered the camera, her knickers were damp and she was breathing heavily. He turned but not before she noticed the bulge that was pressed against the denim of his jeans. She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths so she’d calm down. She had expected this to be exciting but she hadn’t thought she’d be aroused to pose and try to be sexy.  
  
“You should change now,” he told her in a husky voice. He cleared his throat and focused on changing the film in his camera. “You can choose anything you’d like.”  
  
Hermione went back to the wardrobe and selected a black teddy and matching tap pants that had a series of snaps across the crotch. It wasn’t very daring but did reveal far more than the nightgown she was currently wearing. After she changed, she went back to join Adrian. “Where do you want me?”  
  
He glanced up and groaned softly before he nodded towards a chair by the desk. “Sit down,” he said as he raised his camera. “Spread your legs for me and lean back, like you’re giving your fiancé a show. Think about what you’d like him to be doing to you right now. Now raise the teddy slowly just like that.”  
  
It was so easy to forget that she was being photographed. Even with the soft snap of the camera, she was lost in a fantasy. She was wet and the snaps of the knickers rubbed against her in a teasing way as she sat in the chair with her legs spread. The teddy was gathered beneath her breasts, showing a hint of the curve but not revealing them. She moved her hand over her belly and bit her lip as she slid her fingers beneath the fabric of the knickers.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he urged softly. “Stroke your cunt and caress your breasts. Let me see you pinch your nipples. Show me your breasts, Kitten. Move your leg over the arm of the chair, like that. Perfect. Fuck.”  
  
God, she couldn’t believe she was doing this for the camera. Her fingers felt so good, though, and she couldn’t stop touching herself. She felt sexy and beautiful, especially when she noticed the erection pressed against Adrian’s trousers. She’d done that, which was an amazing feeling. Her head fell back and her lips parted as she gasped when she started to ease a finger inside her. Before she could go any further, fingers wrapped around her wrist. She looked up and shivered at the intense look in his green eyes.  
  
“I’m out of film,” he said as he let her hand go. His gaze swept over her and he reached out to drag the teddy back down to cover her full breasts. She moaned softly when his fingers teased her nipples as he pushed the material back into place. “Go change while I get more film. This will be the last roll.”  
  
She slowly removed her hand from the knickers and was careful not to wipe her wet fingers against anything. She was about to walk away when he took her hand and brought it to his lips. She watched with wide eyes as he licked her fingers and gently sucked them into his mouth. This was wrong, she knew, but she couldn’t step back. Not when his tongue was curled around them and he was sucking in a way that made her even more aroused. Finally, he let her hand go and she trailed her fingers over his full lips before she pulled back. “I’ll change now,” she stammered as she hurried to the wardrobe. She chose the corset and accompanying items before she went behind the screen.  
  
The tap pants were wet with arousal as she slid them down her legs. She tossed them into the corner with the nightgown to wash later and took off the teddy. Once she was naked, she took a moment to collect herself. This was about photographs, nothing else. A birthday present for the man who had awakened the sensual creature within. She wasn’t overtly sexy and kept her sensual side to the bedroom, but she was more aware of herself as a sexy woman since he’d entered her life years ago. The flirting had been annoying, at first, and then she’d realized he was serious and it had become something more. The photographs were a way of fulfilling a fantasy and showing just how much she’d changed, in good ways, since they’d become involved.  
  
The photographer was just supposed to take the photos and nothing else. She certainly hadn’t intended to get so aroused that she’d end up touching herself for the camera. She’d expected it to be exciting but awkward, in all honesty. As she put on the tight corset and stockings, she scolded herself for not anticipating just how arousing this situation would be. She needed to focus on getting the last photographs taken successfully so this session would be over.   
  
When she stepped out from behind the screen, she felt confident and sexy. She didn’t mind the curves of her body or the thighs that made her swear to start exercising more. He was leaning against one of the poles of the bed holding his camera and his glance was heated as it moved over her.  
  
“I knew that color would look amazing on you,” he murmured as he nodded towards the bed. “Lie down for me, Hermione. We’re nearly done. Now tell me, how far do you want to go?”  
  
She sat on the bed and looked up at him, meeting his gaze as she said, “All the way.”  
  
“Your fiancé is a very lucky man indeed,” he said softly as he reached out to brush her hair away from her face.  
  
“Yes, you are,” she agreed before she turned her head and kissed his palm. “Where do you want me, photographer?”  
  
“Against the pillows, Kitten,” he said as he tried to focus on being simply the photographer again. From the way he was looking at her and how aroused he obviously was, she doubted he’d make it another five minutes before he stopped the fantasy and forgot about the camera. “Lie back against them and look at me.”  
  
Hermione scooted up the bed and did as he said. He started to take more photographs while she waited to see what he wanted next. This was his fantasy, after all, and she wanted to make it everything he’d always dreamed about. He fulfilled so many of hers that it was only fair.  
  
“Touch yourself,” he growled softly as he lowered the camera and gave her a heated look. He put it down and pulled his shirt over his head before he picked it back up. The sight of him wearing only his faded jeans riding so low that she could see the bite mark she’d left on his hipbone last night was unbelievably sexy.  
  
She reached up and caressed her breasts through the material of the corset, rubbing her fingers over her nipples as she tugged it down to free her breasts. “Like this?” she asked as she kneaded her breasts.  
  
“I love your breasts,” he murmured as he aimed the camera and took another photograph. His face was flushed and his hair was thoroughly mussed from his fingers. He looked far too enticing, which caused her to drag her hand lower and lightly caress the damp fabric of her knickers.  
  
“You’re so sexy when you go into artistic mode,” she said as she teased herself with slow strokes.  
  
“Remove the knickers but keep the stockings on,” he told her as he moved to the other side of the bed. “I want to feel them slide against my skin later when I fuck you.”  
  
She smiled at him as she unhooked the garter belt from the stockings and tossed it on the floor. She hooked her fingers into the waist of her knickers and raised her hips so she could wiggle out of them. Once they were off, she lay back against the pillows and dragged her finger between her legs. He took another picture and she flushed at the thought of her wantonness being caught on film. She’d definitely make sure he put many privacy charms on these particular pictures because she never wanted anyone else to see them.  
  
“God, you’re trying to kill me,” he accused as she shifted and spread her legs more. “You’re so wet, Hermione. This turns you on, doesn’t it? Making me hard and knowing that it’s taking all of my control to finish this damn roll of film before I finally fuck you?”  
  
“I like it when you lose control, Adrian,” she said, having to smile sheepishly at her admission. She eased a finger inside and moaned softly at the sensation. When her gaze met his, she noticed that he’d lowered the camera and was watching her intently. She began to move her finger, adding a second, and caressed her breast as he stared at her.  
  
Adrian tossed the camera on the bed beside them and pounced before she realized his intentions. He was suddenly on top of her, his lips pressed against hers as he pushed her hand out of the way and thrust two fingers into her. She arched up against him, ready for him already. The foreplay of the photographs had her wet and aching to feel his cock.  
  
“Come for me, Kitten,” he whispered against her lips before he kissed her again. He rubbed her clit with his thumb and fucked her with his fingers, curling them perfectly and rubbing all the right spots. She gasped and bucked against him as she came, trembling as he kept moving his fingers. She bit his lip lightly and pushed up as she reached down to unfasten his jeans.  
  
“In me now,” she said breathlessly as they fumbled with his trousers. Finally, they were unfastened and pushed down around his thighs. He slid into her with one deep thrust, which made her whine in the back of her throat. She wrapped her legs around him and rocked against him as she scratched his back.  
  
He buried his face against her neck as he fucked her. She felt his teeth nip at her skin as he panted and moaned softly, driving into her hard as he sought release. The corset was gathered around her waist and rubbed against her each time he shoved forward. His hand slid along her back to grip her arse as he pulled her up, changing the angle and going even deeper. He suddenly entered her completely and stiffened before he shuddered. His hips jerked and he came with a low grunt.  
  
After he was spent, they kissed gently and he touched her cheek before he eased out of her. He lay beside her and smiled as he traced her lips with his thumb. “You good or need more?” he asked as he licked his lips.  
  
“I’m good,” she said, not sure she could handle anymore at that particular moment. The lazy feeling of being completely sated was spreading over her, which made her stretch and smile at him.   
  
“Sorry it didn’t last longer,” he said with a crooked smile. “I tried but, God, you were killing me with those wicked smiles and naughty lingerie.”  
  
“Adrian, you don’t apologize after mind-blowing, knee-weakening sex,” she informed him primly. “I'm sure there's a rule about that somewhere.”  
  
“Oh, forgive me,” he drawled as he flopped back on the bed and laughed. “You do realize that I’m gonna expect you to top this next year for my birthday, don’t you?”  
  
“Spoiled brat,” she said as she curled up against his side. “Next year, I won’t have a fiance who wants dirty pictures of me. Instead, I’ll have an old married man who probably prefers listening to Quidditch games on the wireless to shagging.”  
  
Adrian snorted as he moved his arm around her and pulled her close. “If I ever get to the point where I prefer the wireless to being naked with you, just wear that corset and I’ll fall back in line as your willing sex slave, /kitten.”  
  
“I’ll remember that,” she murmured. She leaned up to kiss him before she smiled. “You know, the night is still pretty young and I’m getting into this fulfilling your fantasy thing. How many more rolls of film do you have left?”  
  
End


End file.
